


Marry the chef

by silverynight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smitten Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: "That was absolutely delicious!” He says, wiggling happily on his seat, he’s so pleased he almost glows. “I’d marry the chef!”And he giggles not even giving a second thought to what he just said and then proceeds to look at the piece of pie he has next to him, already forgetting about that.But Crowley doesn’t forget, he narrows his eyes and thinks about Aziraphale’s last words, ignoring the tiny voice in his head telling him he’s being ridiculous, he shouldn’t be so jealous about that.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 226





	Marry the chef

When Aziraphale says that he doesn’t really mean it; he’s just too focused on the crêpes with strawberry and chocolate to really focus on what he’s actually saying.

The problem is that Crowley pays attention; he’s always aware of everything/anything the angel is saying or doing when they’re having lunch together. He doesn’t usually eat anything, but he watches the angel eat with a besotted look on his face that everyone notices except for Aziraphale himself.

“That was absolutely delicious!” He says, wiggling happily on his seat, he’s so pleased he almost glows. “I’d marry the chef!”

And he giggles not even giving a second thought to what he just said and then proceeds to look at the piece of pie he has next to him, already forgetting about that.

But Crowley doesn’t forget, he narrows his eyes and thinks about Aziraphale’s last words, ignoring the tiny voice in his head telling him he’s being ridiculous, he shouldn’t be so jealous about that.

Well, no. He’s not actually… jealous. No. He’s just… He’s just tempted to make the chef disappear, whoever that person is. But he won’t, because Aziraphale hasn’t married the chef… yet.

Then… An idea comes to Crowley’s mind, a marvelous idea, if you ask the demon; if Aziraphale wants so bad to marry a chef, well… Crowley surely can become one.

***

He goes to every single curse and class available to learn properly how to cook and he’s so passionate, so excited about it that one chef takes him with her to teach him herself.

Crowley learns how to cook, but he’s usually a little bit more interested on how to bake.

“Angel has a sweet tooth, you see,” he grins from ear to ear, not realizing he’s giving her too much information, because Crowley usually talks more than he should when he’s baking something he knows Aziraphale would love.

“Oh, of course… I see,” she giggles. “They are really lucky to have you. How long have you been dating them?”

Crowley almost drops the egg he’s holding, turning as red as his hair when he looks back at her.

“Ngk. No, no… We’re just friends!” He stammers, trying to make the blush on his cheeks disappear.

“Right, sure. Whatever you say, Crowley,” she winks and then decides to help him a little bit with the tiramisu. “Well… I bet if you make this for him he’ll marry you for sure.”

“Do you think so?” Crowley is so hopeful he forgets to pretend he’s not a dork in love. He clears his throat then and adds: “Not that I actually care, I’m just curious.”

She laughs again.

“Everything will be fine,” she assures him.

***

He makes everything in his flat and takes it to the bookshop and enjoys the view of a very surprised, but delighted angel.

“We’ll have dinner in the shop this time, angel,” Crowley says with a very satisfied smile on his face; his confidence lasts just seconds because he remembers he also brought a special ring he had since Rome and hasn’t been able to give.

“Where did you get all this?” Aziraphale stares fascinated at the food and his blue eyes follow the tiramisu with longing.

Crowley chuckles and shakes his head, deciding not to answer that particular question… yet and trying not to blush as he feels the weight of the ring in his pocket.

“Desserts are after dinner, angel,” the demon grins, purposely ignoring Aziraphale’s pout; he knows he wouldn’t be able to resist it for long.

Aziraphale is absolutely delighted with everything… He loves the chicken parmesan, the lasagna and moans after the first bite of those crêpes. But he almost falls in love with the tiramisu and begs the demon to tell him where he got all that delicious food.

“I made it and I mean… I actually made all of it,” he admits, blush spreading from his cheeks towards his neck. “I didn’t just miracle it…”

Aziraphale stares at him with the most fond look on his face Crowley has ever seen; it makes him feel hopeful.

It’s weird to see his angel so quiet, so impressed he can’t talk.

“So…” Crowley clears his throat. “, Did you like it?”

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale mumbles in that soft way that makes the demon warm inside. “I loved it, thank you. I’d actually love if you… did this again, if you want to.”

Crowley feels the heart of his human body like it’s beating crazily in his ears. He sighs, drops to one knee and takes the ring in the form of a serpent from its box, staring into Aziraphale’s surprised eyes. “That depends… I could cook for you every day for the rest of eternity if you–would y-you marry the chef?”

Before he can start panicking about how ridiculous that sounded, Aziraphale kneels in front of him, takes his face with both hands and gives him a kiss that tastes like sugar and promises and a future together.

“I’d love to,” he whispers, giggling as Crowley leans closer to chase after his lips.

Crowley kisses him again and the kiss tastes like tears; he’s not sure who’s tearing up, but he knows it’s due to an overwhelming, almost unbearable happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for more ---> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
